


Wishful Thinking

by misura



Category: Burn Notice, Eureka, Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwynevere1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gwynevere1).



"I always wanted to be a ballerina," Jo said, and took a shot.

"I always wanted to be a detective," Juliet said, and took a shot together with Jo, who shrugged.

Fiona toyed with her glass. "I always wanted to blow things up," she said.

They all took a shot for that one, even if Juliet mentally added that just because you _wanted_ to do something, that didn't mean you actually ever _would_.


End file.
